


the first time i didn't write rap but a poem

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem from dirk to jake<br/>explaining that no one can live forever<br/>but  love can forever<br/>the shortest saddest story ever made</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first time i didn't write rap but a poem

_what if i was never meant to leave you jake?_  
 _what if you had never tend to hurt me , let me fade?_  
 _what if this joke was just a lie?_  
 _what if this wetness on our cheeks was dry?_  
 _what if this warm was all a dream?_  
 _but we had to wake with a loud scream?_  
 _what if our hands weren't just as cold?_  
 _and if actually we didn't lose everything in the world?_  
 _and as we looked at each other we knew we had only one another_  
 _that this love wasn't a joke_  
 _that our hearts slowly unlock_  
 _there is no crack there is no block_  
 _there is no other in this world there is no thing that is untold_  
 _between us and our souls,guns and sword_  
 _skulls and throbs_  
 _as my heart slowly fade i left it in you hand_  
 _don't cry like you loved me , i don't like you sad_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _jake , i ain gonna live forever_  
  


_ dirk _


End file.
